percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Getting Farther but Closer
Chapter 1 Bella! Let's go!" My mother called. "I'm coming, Mom!" Maybe I should explain the noise. You see, my mom works for the hospital and when I don't have school, I go to my Aunt Annabeth's. Okay, now I seriously need to start from the beginning. My name is Isabella Serena Grace, but you can call me Bella for short. In case you didn't figure it out by my last name, my mother's name is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Yes Zeus, like the the Olympian God Zeus. You see, I'm a quarter blood, a child of two demigods. My father abandoned us before I was born. Mom never told me who he was. She said, when the time is right. All she told me is that he is a child of Poseidon. My uncle Percy is my mom's "cousin" ( Gods don't have DNA) and his wife Annabeth is her best friend and cousin in law. " Isabella Grace! We're getting late!" I ran just in time and ended up tripping but Mom caught me before I could hit my head on the stairs. " Bella, would it kill you to try not to fall?" She asked, amused. My mother is very beautiful. She has raven black hair topped off with electric blue eyes. She is about 31, but doesn't look a day over 25. " Probably." I said, smiling. " Probably." She agreed. We left and soon, we got to Uncle Percy's house. " Annabeth! Percy! I'm here!" She called. Aunt Annabeth walked out and she looked beautiful. She was wearing a forest green skirt that came to her ankles and a bright pink shirt that had sequins all over it. Aunt Annabeth was the daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. "Hey Thalia! Hi Bella! Come give me a hug!" I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. " Thalia, I can't watch her today. I have to go see Sally and Paul with Percy." Aunt Annabeth said sadly. " It's ok. I guess Bella can come with me." Mom said. " WOO HOO! A DAY WITH MOMMY AT THE HOSPITAL!!!!" I screamed, jumping up and down. " Bella Grace, calm down!" Mom said, chuckling. " Annabeth what the Hades was all that screaming about?" Uncle Percy called. He walked in to the room to find me bouncing like a monkey. " Isabella." He said. " Perseus." I replied back. He laughed. " Thalia, your girl sure knows how to back talk." He said. Mom obviously didn't like the way he said your girl. " ''It's a gift." Mom said, flipping her hair. Uncle Percy rolled his eyes. " Yeah, well, Annabeth have fun and I'll see you......" Mom trailed on. " Uhm..... I think Thursday. We're there for 3 days." Aunt Annabeth said, thinking. " Ok, I'll see you later. Bye!" Mom said on her way out. " Bye!" I called. Mom's phone rang. "Dr. Grace." She listened for a few minutes. " Who?" " Uhm, yeah. Send him to my office and I'll deal with him when I get there." Mom sighed. " Thanks, Nik." She said before she hung up. Chapter 2 '''Thalia POV' What was Luke doing at my job? Why now? Why not some other time when Bella wasn't around? It's just not fair! I knew I was probably sounding like a 3 year old but then again, I'd been through so much in the past 12 years. I felt bad that I didn't let Bella know who her father was but if she knew, it would break her heart. I always thought he just needed a shoulder to cry on but no, I was wrong. He used me and left me pregnant but no, I was wrong. And before you ask, Bella's father is not Luke. He reappeared in my life after Bella was born. Her father is Percy Jackson. Yup, the same Percy. But Bella doesn't know this and it would kill her if she did. I walked into the hospital with her and walked to my office. "Bella, stay here and don't come in." I said firmly. She nodded and went over to Nikki, my other best friend and assistant nurse becuase she called her over. I opened my office and took a deep breath. " Hello, Thalia." His silky voice still made me numb. " Luke." ' Thalia, I'm- I'm sorry I freaked out 12 years ago when you told me. I should've stayed." He said. " You realize 12 years later ''that you were wrong? Do you know how it was for me? All the while you were having you're little fun with Annabeth ''I was giving comfort to the one person who I never should've gave it to. Do you even realize how scared I was? I was hoping you would be able to understand, but you acted like I got pregnant on purpose. After you left, I tried to figure out how I would support myself with a newborn daughter! I'm still trying to figure that out, Luke." I said. I was starting to cry. He hugged me. "Shh. You've done a great job so far. You will raise her better than most single mothers. And I'm prepared to help." He said. " Seriously? She can call you 'Uncle Luke' and you won't have a problem with the fact she's his ''daughter?" I asked looking up at him curiously. It's not that I didn't trust him. It's just that Luke had a little trouble accepting her when he saw her for the first time. I knew deep in my heart that Luke was trying to be a great big brother to me and was trying to accept the fact that Bella was Percy's and my daughter. Percy had always been there for me- when I found out Luke was Kronos, when I resurrected, when I found Sophia's dead body. He was there for me the whole time while Luke was not. It made sense and when I finally figured out that Percy had used me, it was too late. I was already pregnant. And I would never blame Bella or Luke for my actions. " Thalia Grace, I will accept her because she is my niece whether I am your brother or not. We're just going to say I am your estranged brother from your mother. Does she know about Jackson being her.....?" He asked. I was deeply moved by his little speech. " No. I'm going to tell her sooner or later." I replied, running my hands through my hair. " Can I see her?" Luke asked, his ice blue eyes piercing through my electric blue ones. I opened the door and saw Bella and Nikki playing on the computer. " Bella, I want you to meet someone." I said when I got close to her. " Who?" she asked, her wide eyes looking confused. " No questions right now, Isabella." I said. She walked with me into the office, her eyes taking Luke in. " Who's he?" She whispered. "Hi, my name is Luke. I'm your mommy's brother." He said, in a 12 year old voice. I swear he can be such a Cyclops at times. " Mommy, you never mentioned a brother." She said, accusingly. " He's my cousin and we haven't spoken for years." I said. " Thalia!" Luke exclaimed. "Bella, you can call him Uncle Luke." I continued. " Hello." She said quietly. " Hello. What's your full name?" He asked. " Isabella Serena Grace." Bella replied. " You know your mom always used to talk about if she had a daughter she would name her Serena or Sophia." Bella perked up at Sophia, " Mom had a sister named Sophia. She said that she died a couple years before I was born. Mom has like a wall full of family pictures and there's one of her and Aunt Sophia." She said. On normal occasions, I would stopped Bella from revealing so much, but she needed this. She needed a father figure other than Nico. No matter how many father figures I brought into her life, that emptiness was still there. Percy had watched his daughter grow up through the years but he still didn't have the guts to admit that yes, that's my child. Annabeth and Poseidon were angry when they found out, but not because Percy had fathered a child that wasn't Annabeth's but because he was too much of a coward to admit it. I'll admit it. Our group had an emptiness in it ever since Sophia Averson had given her life to defend Camp. Sophia was my sister, the other daughter of Zeus. She died battling a dracanae. Her death left an impact on the group. I was so stricken with grief, I didn't understand what was going on until it was time to burn her shroud. I was so happy when I realized that my daughter bore a resemblence to her deceased aunt. Bella knew so much about Sophia. Things that I didn't even tell her. " Bella, can you go to Nikki for a little while?" I asked. When she left the room, so did Luke to go home. I took out my phone and called Nico. " Hey, Thal." He greeted. " Nico, can you please take Bella for the day?" I asked. " Yeah sure. I'll be there in 5 minutes." He hung up. I sat down on my chair and my head in my hands. How was I supposed to tell her that Percy was her father? Someone who's practically ignored her all her life? I didn't realize I started crying until I felt someone pull me to their chest. " What's wrong, Thalia?" Nico asked. " How do I tell her Nico? How?" He understood what I was saying and rubbed my back. " It's better you come clean. It's better for her. She will always be empty in that one part of her heart no matter how much Luke and I try to replace him. She'll forgive you. She will be real angry but she'll calm down. She's a smart girl." Nico said, holding me by the shoulders. I knew Nico was right. " How is it better, Nico? Is it better for her to know that I lied to her? Is it better for her to know that she is the daughter of the person she considered her Uncle?" I questioned. " Thalia Grace, I ''know that she will understand. Percy can try to ignore her all he wants but he will always love her and you don't need Grover to know that!" He said firmly. " Just take her and go home." I said. When they left, I worked until I had to leave. I picked up Bella on my way home along with some Chinese food. Tonight would be the night I told her the truth. The truth I've been dreading for years. The truth she deserved. Chapter 3 Bella POV Mom had just picked me up from Uncle Nico's and bought some Chinese food. I could sense that she had something on her mind because she was quiet- a little too quiet. After dinner she took a deep breath. "Bella, we need to talk." She said, her voice and hands lightly shaking. " Yes?" I said. " It's about your father. I think you should know who he is." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for this moment for 5 years! " Isabella, you need to promise me. Promise me that you won't judge me or do something rash." She said looking me in the eyes. " I promise." I said solemly. " Your father- he used me in a way. He found out that his wife was having an affair and he turned to me for comfort. One thing lead to another and I found out I was pregnant. Your Aunt had died about a year before I got pregnant and I was still trying to wrap my head around that." Mom said, looking down. Who took advantage of a nineteen year old who just barely lost her sister? " Who?" I asked. " Percy Jackson." I froze. Someone I considered an uncle all along was my father. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move. He had known me all my life but didn't tell me. " Bella-" " No. I'm going to Uncle Nico. I can't stomach this." I said before I ran to the toilet and chucked up my dinner. "Isabella Serena Grace, don't even think about it." Mom said. " It's not fair to me how you kept this a secret all my life. I'm calling Uncle Nico." " Uncle Nico, at your service." He popped in. He was doing the Son of Hades thing. " Nico, now is not the time!" Mom yelled. " You can go Uncle Nico." I said, quietly. He left. Mom looked at me sadly. " I'm going for a walk." She nodded. Chapter 3 I walked out of the apartment. I needed to think. I sat down on a park bench and sighed. " Bella?" Grandpa Zeus called. I stayed silent. " I take it your mother told you." He said quietly. " You guess right. How long did you know? How long did all of the gods know? Aunt Annabeth? How long did she ''know?" I asked. " Bella, we've known since before you were born." Another voice said. I looked to see 2 people. One with black hair and green eyes-my eyes- and the other with black hair and gray eyes. Athena and Poseidon. " If you all knew, how come no one told me?!" I asked. " My dear, you know this as well as Zeus. Thalia made us swear that we wouldn't hurt you by telling you. Your father was stupid not to take responsibitliy even though my daughter started it. We all love you too much to hurt you by telling you the truth." Athena said. " Athena, Zeus. Why don't you two go back? I need to talk to her." Poseidon said. After they left, he sat down next to me. " My son made a big mistake not taking responsibility. I know you won't ever be able to forgive him. I'm not forcing you to." " Great because I never will. Anyone who can't take responsibility is a coward." I said, looking Poseidon straight in the eye. " Dad, leave her. It's my turn to explain things." I heard Percy say. He was wearing something similar to me. I was wearing a green tshirt with a black boyfriend jacket and navy blue skinny jeans. I had dark green- blue eyes with black hair. Percy was wearing a blue t shirt with a leather jacket and black jeans. He had green eyes and black eyes. Poseidon disappeared. " Get away from me." I said. " Let me explain." Percy said. " Explain what? How much of a coward and jerk you are? How you left Mom when she needed you the most? You're a jerk, Perseus Jackson! The biggest coward and jerk I have veer seen in my life!" I was standing up now, face to face with him. I didn't realized he had slapped me until I slid backwards, scraping my arms on the concrete. There was a stining pain in my cheek. Poseidon, Athena and Uncle Nico were there quickly. Poseidon grabbed Percy in a chestlock while Athena and Uncle Nico ran to me. " Bella! Are you okay?" Uncle Nico asked. " Uncle Nico, it hurts." I moaned. He cursed in Ancient Greek and took out some nectar. I drank a sip and the pain in my cheek and arms had subsided. " Uncle Nico, I wanna go to Mommy." I whispered. He picked me up and walked toward my house quickly. When Mom had opened the door, I opened my arms out and she took me quickly. " Why is there a bruise on your cheek Bella?" She asked. " Percy slapped me." I whispered. Her eyes widened. She told Uncle Nico to watch me for a little while. Chapter 4 '''THALIA' I was gonna kill Percy very slowly for hurting my daughter. Even if she was his daughter he had no right to slap her. I drove straight to Annabeth's house knowing they were probably home by now. I knocked on the door. Annabeth answered. " Hey, Thal!" She said. " Where the hell is Percy?" I never really cursed so she knew something was up. " Inside. What did he do?" She asked. " He slapped my daughter, Annabeth! He hurt Bella! That's what happened!" I yelled. Her eyes widened. " Percy Jackson, get your butt over here!" She yelled. Percy came to the door. I grabbed him by the shirt. He was taller than me, almost 6'3" while I was 5'6". " If you ever lay a hand on my daughter again, I swear to the Gods that I will give the most painful death ever. Stay away from Bella. Why the hell would you slap an 12 year old?! Has Dionysus took driven you crazy?" I said, holding him against the front of his house. " She called me a coward and a jerk! She didn't even have the decency to call me Dad. She just said Perseus Jackson!" It was Annabeth's turn. She grabbed Percy by the shirt and held him very tightly against the door. " That is no excuse to hit a 12 year old! Isabella never did anything to you and you never had the nerve to tell her the truth! I swear Percy, stay away from Bella. Touch her in a way that hurts her, I will get Ares to give you the longest death ever known to man!" Annabeth yelled before she got inside. She was back 10 minutes later with a bag. She was crying. "Get out, Percy." She said. "Thalia, I am so sorry." Annabeth said. I left. When I got home, Nico was watching TV. "Where's Bella?" I asked. In her room." He left. I knocked on her door. "Come in." I looked around her room. "I'm on the balcony." '''BELLA' Mom came out and stood next to me. "Bella, I'm sorry." "See that's the thing. Why couldn't you just tell me?" "Baby, you were too little to understand." Category:Thalia Category:Percy Category:PG-Rated Story